Four and Tris love story
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tris is going to a party/prom for becoming dauntless. Four wants to go with her but is too shy to ask her. What will happen when Four asks her? WARNING: Lemons in upcoming chapters!


**So here is this fanfiction! In this fanfiction there is no war, and everyone is still alive including Al. Tris gets ready to go to a party/prom in dauntless for becoming dauntless and passing the final test. Christina helps her, but what happens when a shy Four wants to ask Tris to go to the party with him? (By the way Four and Tris have kissed before.) Rated M. For lemons sometime in the upcoming chapters!:P DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent.**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up in my new apartment and look around the room. I stare at my alarm clock and see that it's already eight thirty. I groan, I have to go shopping with Christina today to get a dress for the dauntless initiation party. I pull myself out of bed, getting dressed. I then put on my shoes and brush my teeth and hair. I put on a little bit of makeup and then leave my apartment to get breakfast.

When I get down to the cafeteria I sit beside Christina and Will.

"Hey." I say.

"Oh hey Tris." Christina says eating out of a pancake.

"Hey Tris." Will says.

I reach out to grab a biscuit when I notice someone is staring at me, Four. I look a little towards his direction and he instantly turns his head so I can't see him.

I wonder why he was staring at me? I mean I'm not really sure if were girlfriend and boyfriend. He kissed me that one time we were on his balcony at his house and ever since then... it's been awkward between us. I want to date him but, I look like a twelve year old so why would he want to date me? It doesn't make any sense to me why he kissed me either. I'm not pretty so why would he just kiss me?

I start to eat my biscuit when Christina goes on about what were doing today.

"So me and Tris are gonna go shopping today and find her a dress for the party!" Christina says to Will excitedly.

"Sounds like fun." Will says sarcastically. Christina frowns and then looks at me.

"So whose taking you to the party?" She asks me with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know. I don't really want to go with anyone." I say.

"I would say you could go with Al, but what after he did to you last time..." Christina says shyly.

I would never go with Al. I hate him, the main reason because he was my friend and he betrayed me. He tried to kill me. I can never forgive him for what he has done.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

After I had eaten breakfast, I couldn't stop thinking about Tris. I saw her at breakfast and I want to ask her to the party tomorrow night, but I couldn't ask her when she was around her friends. It's bad enough that I get shy about asking Tris to the party. Me - the trainer of dauntless initiates is scared of asking a girl out. Its unbelievable when I think about the fact that I get scared to ask Tris out but yet I'll jump on and off a moving train and I'll have no problems.

I've made my decision though, I'm going to ask her out tonight. I know which apartment she got assigned to because I'm her instructor. I'll just go over to her apartment tonight and ask her. Hopefully she won't turn me down because, I'm love with her. I've known it since the day I met her.

When I met her she had jumped off of the building first and landed onto the net. She stood before me, short thin and plain in all way unremarkable-except that she jumped first. Even I didn't jump first.

Her eyes were so stern, so insistent. Beautiful.

She is small, but strong. Her bright eyes demand attention, looking at her is like waking up.

Tris's P.O.V.

After Christina had taken me dress shopping, I went home to go to sleep. I was exhausted, the main reason why is because Christina made me try on at least fifty dresses before she found the one that I should wear.

I walk into my apartment and threw on my short pj bottoms and my tank top. I put my hair up in a bun and crawled into bed. I was about to go to sleep when I hear a knock on my door.

I groan.

"Its probably Christina." I say growling. My legs get up and walk to the door anyways knowing that she will never leave if I don't answer the door. I open the door and there stands Four, unexpectedly.

"Oh, hey." I say.

"Hey." He says back.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He says smiling.

"Okay, come in."

He walks in and I shut the door behind him.

"So I was just wondering..." Four spoke. He seemed almost shy which wasn't like him.

"Do you want to go to the party with me?" He asks.

My heart stopped beating. Four just asked me to go to the party with him.

"Of course." I say smiling. He smiles and then hugs me. I hug him back and breathe in his scent. We let go of each other as he smiles at me.

"I also um was wondering..." Four says. He looks pale and like he's gonna throw up.

"What?" I ask him.

"Are we be boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asks me shyly. I hold his face in my hands and kiss him gently on the lips.

"Yes." I say smiling. He smiles and then kisses me. We kiss for what seems forever. His hands travel down to my hips and my arms wrap around his neck. We both break apart panting.

"I just have one question for you." I say. "Why did you chose me out of all the other girls here in dauntless?"

He looks at me and smiles.

"I chose you because I think your brave, selfless, beautiful, and strong. I love everything about you Tris. The way you smile at me, or when we kiss..." He says shyly at that part.

"I love you so much." He says touching the side of my face.

"I love you." I say.

"So I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow night?" He asks me.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." I say smiling.

"Okay, I should go now. I can see you were fixing to go to sleep and I don't want to not let you sleep." He says grinning. I smile a little bit and kiss him on the lips one more time.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"Goodnight I love you." He says as he walks out my door.

I feel so happy, I can't describe it.

 **Ta-Da! Please leave a review if you think I should continue!:P**


End file.
